The Blue Pendant
by EgyptianHaler
Summary: What happens after Aria and Ezra slip? What kind of twist of fate will they have to face? Their relationship is nothing but ups and downs, but how much is too much? Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter1: He's Out

**These events take place after the girls graduate high school. And EzriA had their "SLIP" 2 months ago. There's no more A and Alison was never alive in this FanFiction. And the girls graduated high school. Thank you for reading and please review.**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since she last seen him. Something was off between them. Every time she calls him, he's either "busy" or never returns her calls. She started to worry. Things have been anything but normal these days. So she decided to go by the apartment to make sure everything is ok.<br>She pulls over by his building, goes up stairs. When she arrives at his apartment 3B, she knocks on the door. But no answer, so she grabs the spare key from under the doormat and unlocks the door.

Aria: Ezra? Hey, Are you here?  
>No answer.<p>

She notices boxes on the floor, no books on the shelves. His clothes were packed in his suitcases. " _He's leaving?_" She thought to herself. "_Is that why he's been busy? Packing? Why wouldn't he tell me? Was he even going to?" _Thoughts have been going through her mind. She left the apartment, got to her car. She needed to talk to him. She wasn't gonna let him leave without any explanation. She pulled her phone out of her purse, and called him. It went straight to voice-mail.

Aria: hey Ezra, we really need to talk, so call me as soon as you get this.

She then went to the Brew to meet the girls for coffee as planned.

Spencer: so, how's the A-free life so far with you guys?

Hanna: finally, I can shoplift whenever I want to, without the fear of A turning me in.

They all shot her the _'what-the-hell?'_ look.

Hanna: oh, come on. I was just kidding. God!

Emily: well, I'm enjoying my life as it comes and I'm the only one ruining it, not someone else. (_She giggles_)

Aria kept checking her cellphone for a call or a text from Ezra.

Spencer: Aria? What about you?... Aria?

Aria: hmm.. What? What about me?

Hanna: what's on your mind?

Emily: why are you looking at your phone like you're waiting for something to pop up?

Aria: it's nothing, really. I'm just waiting for a call. That's it.

Hanna: and who might you be waiting for to call you? Is it a guy? Is he hot? Do we know him?

Emily: look, we know how you've feeling since Shana and everything. You know you can talk to us, right?

Aria glares at them.

Aria: guys! Really, It's just a call, ok?

Spencer: so why don't you tell us whose call you're awaiting for? (_Raising her eyebrows_)

Aria: it's, uhh, I'm waiting for Ezra. Ok?

Hanna: wait! Why would you wanna talk to him? I thought you guys broke up, YOU broke up with him. What changed?

Spencer: Aria? What's going on?

Aria: well, he's been ignoring me for two weeks. And today when I went to his apartment...

Emily: WHAT?! Why did you go there? Alone?

Aria: I just wanted to make sure he's ok. So, as I was saying, when I got there, I found his stuff all packed up in boxes, like he's leaving or moving or something.

Emily: so? It's not like you're gonna miss him or something, are you?

Aria looks down avoiding eye contact.

Hanna: ARIA MONTGOMERY! What are you not telling us?

Spencer: yeah, Aria. What are you NOT telling us?

Aria: nothing! I just didn't know he'd just pack up and leave, he didn't even tell me.

Emily: why should he? Weren't you the one who told him to leave town and never to speak to you again?

Spencer: yeah! Until you had your slip?

Hanna: A SLIP?! Aria, Are you out of your freaking mind?

Emily: Hanna, wait. Let's hear what really happened.

Aria: thanks, Spence. I really needed that on top of everything.

Spencer: Aria, you are our friend, we're not gonna just stand by and see you like this. You haven't been yourself lately, you're always lost in your thoughts, and now all you think about is Ezra, the one who really broke your heart.

Emily: Aria? You're not still in love with him, are you?

Tears start to roll down from her eyes.

Hanna: Aria? Oh My God! We're so sorry. Please don't cry.

Spencer: so, you DO love him? Aria! Why do you have to keep this a secret? We understand that what you had, have or whatever you call it, is real and honest. You don't have to pretend that you don't at least miss him.

Aria: I do miss him, I miss us. I'd be lying if I said I forgive what he did to me... to us. But I can't just forget how happy I was when I was with him.

Hanna: so did you tell him how you feel about him?

Aria: well, one thing I did tell him, I told him that "that night" was a mistake, and that we can't get back to what we once were.

Emily: and do you really think it was a mistake? I mean do you regret it?

Aria: I honestly don't know. I mean I do love him, but he betrayed me... He betrayed all of us.

Hanna: he also took a bullet for all of us, he saved our lives, Aria.

Emily: whether you know or you don't. You need to tell him how you really feel. Let it all out. You need to figure things out together.

Aria: yeah well, he's not answering any of my calls, texts or emails so...

Hanna: I have an idea.

Hanna grabs her phone and dial the number.

Hanna: Oh My God! Mr. Fitz. Please, tell me Aria is with you. She left us notes saying goodbyes. I'm afraid she'd do something to hurt herself. We don't know what to think. Please let us know if she's ok.

They all stare at her in shock.

Spencer: wow Hanna, I almost bought it. You deserve an Oscar for that performance.

Hanna: thank you, Spence.

Emily: and now... He is gonna call you?

A couple of minutes later, Hanna's phone starts buzzing.

Hanna: it's him, it worked! What do I say?

Spencer: don't answer.

Aria: what? Why?

Spencer: we need him to buy it, and worry about what might have happened to you. Just wait.

Hanna's phone stops buzzing. Then it's Spencer's.

Spencer: ok...ok enough already. "Hello? Mr. Fitz. Please tell me Aria is with you, is she ok? Please let us talk to her"

Ezra: Spencer, what's going on? Where's Aria?

Spencer: wait! What do you mean 'where's Aria'? You mean she's not with you? Oh My God! Where is she?

Ezra: Spencer, calm down. Just tell me what the note said.

Spencer: she said that she got in a fight with her parents, and she no longer has a reason to be here. She's a killer and can't live with the guilt. She told us goodbye and not to try and find her. It's gonna be late already.

Ezra: Oh My God! Have you tried to call her already?

Spencer: she's not answering any of our calls. We're at the brew, if you'd like to come meet us.

Ezra: ok, I'm on my way.

Emily: what did he say?

Spencer: let's just say, Hanna is one hell of a performer.

Hanna: well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself.

About fifteen minutes later, Ezra arrives at the brew while Aria is in the bathroom.

Ezra: hey, have you heard from her?

Aria walks out of the bathroom, standing behind him. They're all smiling.

Aria: Ezra?

Ezra: Aria? Wh... What's going on here?

Hanna: sorry Mr. Fitz. We had to get you here this way.

Ezra: I have to go. Thanks for the sick joke by the way.

He turns around to leave, Aria grabs his arm.

Aria: Ezra, what's going on?

Ezra: there's is absolutely NOTHING going on. I'm just making sure there are no OTHER mistakes made here.

Aria: Ez...

Ezra: please ms. Montgomery. Let go of my arm.

Aria: NO! I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong.

Ezra: I'm busy right now. I have to go.

Aria: busy packing? Yeah, I know. Thanks for the heads up.

Ezra: does it even matter? You're finally getting your wish. I'm out of your life for good. So let go.

Aria let's go of his arm, he storms out. But she follows him to his car.

Aria: we need to talk, Ezra.

Ezra: we already did.

Aria: no, YOU did. And now I have to tell you what I have in mind. Can we go somewhere else,please?

Ezra gives in and drives to the apartment.

Aria: so what's really going on with you? Why are you so mad at me? And where are you going, packing up your things?

Ezra: I'm trying to leave you alone as requested, which is apparently not working.

Aria: so you're leaving here?

Ezra: Aria, what do you want from me right now?

Aria: I... I just wanted to talk to you. We need to talk.

Ezra: what's there to talk about? I'm not your REVENGE SEX TOY any more, and guess what! This toy is broken so you might as well get yourself a new one.

Aria: WHAT?! What are you talking about?

Ezra: oh please Aria! You know exactly what I'm talking about. One day you don't wanna see me or hear from me, and the next you're here to make sure I'm ok. And then you sleep with me but then say "that night" was a MISTAKE. I'm so tired of being played with, Aria. I'm done, we are over.

Aria: WOW! is that what you think of me? You honestly think I would do something like that to anybody? Specially you?

Ezra: why not? I hurt you... So you decided to make me pay for it, so here it is. I'm hurt too. So we're even. Now you can get back to Jake or whoever you wanna be with, you can even get back with Noel if you'd like. Just...

Aria slaps him hard across the face.

Aria: you really are a jerk, Ezra. And I'm an idiot to believe for one second that I... We...

Aria covers her face with her hands and fails to hide the tears rolling down her face.

Ezra: Aria, I'm sorry, I really am but you need to go, NOW!

Aria: no don't be. you are NOTHING to me anymore. Good luck wherever you decide to go.

She storms out the door, runs to her car. When she reached for the door, she felt a little dizzy and she felt like she's gonna be sick.

"_Now is NOT the time to get sick right now_" she thought to herself.

She called Spencer for a ride.  
>Five minutes later, Spencer came for the ride. Aria was clearly was very upset in tears.<p>

Spencer: I get that didn't go very well?

Aria: Spencer, I don't feel like talking about it now, ok?

Spencer: ok, sorry. But you look pale. Are you sick?

Aria: I don't know, I think I'm coming down to something.

Spencer: do you want me to drive you home or somewhere else?

Aria: no, I need to go home, I don't feel very well.

Spencer: ok home it is.

* * *

><p><strong>So you guys this is my new story that i'm currently working on. your reviews are always welcome; positive and negative. so please let me know what you think.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Esraa**


	2. Chapter 2: Babe Out, Baby In

**A/N: Hey guy. thank you for the reviews, follows and the favorites. I'm really happy you guys liked the first chapter and i hope that you'd like the next chapters and for now, Please enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on "The Blue Pendant"<strong>

_Hanna: what's on your mind?_

_Emily: why are you looking at your phone like you're waiting for something to pop up?_

_Aria: it's nothing, really. I'm just waiting for a call. That's it._

_Hanna: and who might you be waiting for to call you? Is it a guy? Is he hot? Do we know him?_

_Aria: it's, uhh, I'm waiting for Ezra. Ok?_

_Spencer: Aria, you are our friend, we're not gonna just stand by and see you like this. You haven't been yourself lately, you're always lost in your thoughts, and now all you think about is Ezra, the one who really broke your heart._

_Emily: Aria? You're not still in love with him, are you?_

_Tears start to roll down from her eyes._

_Spencer: so, you DO love him? Aria! Why do you have to keep this a secret? We understand that what you had, have or whatever you call it, is real and honest. You don't have to pretend that you don't at least miss him._

_Aria: I do miss him, I miss us. I'd be lying if I said I forgive what he did to me... to us. But I can't just forget how happy I was when I was with him._

_Ezra: Aria, what do you want from me right now?_

_Aria: I... I just wanted to talk to you. We need to talk._

_Ezra: what's there to talk about? I'm not your REVENGE SEX TOY any more, and guess what! This toy is broken so you might as well get yourself a new one._

_Aria: WHAT?! What are you talking about?_

_Ezra: oh please Aria! You know exactly what I'm talking about. One day you don't wanna see me or hear from me, and the next you're here to make sure I'm ok. And then you sleep with me but then say "that night" was a MISTAKE. I'm so tired of being played with, Aria. I'm done, we are over._

_Aria: WOW! is that what you think of me? You honestly think I would do something like that to anybody? Specially you?_

_Ezra: Aria, I'm sorry, I really am but you need to go, NOW!_

_Aria: no don't be. You are NOTHING to me anymore. Good luck wherever you decide to go._

Aria gets home, and rushes to the bathroom. She leans into the toilet to throw up. She's been feeling sick for a week now, she's never been sick like this for more the couple of days she's been pushing it aside, but what if something else is going on? Then she remembers that her period was late... _too_ late.

She sends an S.O.S to the girls to come.

At Aria's

Spencer: Aria? What's wrong? Are you still sick?

Hanna: OMG! Aria, you look like hell!

Aria: thanks, Han. I feel like it too... Guys, I think I'm in trouble.

Emily: Aria? What's going on? What kind of trouble?

Aria: I'm... late.

Spencer: what do you mean you're late, Aria?

Hanna: OMG! You mean like ...?

Aria: pregnant? Yeah I think I'm in that kind of trouble.

Emily: how do you know? I mean are you sure about that? It could be a bug or something.

Aria: I sure hope so, Em. But my period is too late. Besides, I've never been sick for that long.

Spencer: we need to be sure about this, did you take a test?

Aria: no, not yet.

Hanna: so? What the hell are you waiting for? Let's go get one now.

Aria: but what if I really am pregnant? What am I gonna do?

Spencer: first, we have to be sure. Then, we'll figure this out together, ok?

Hanna: do you want me to get it for you?

Aria nods her head and the tears begin to roll down her face.

Emily: you're not alone in this. You'll always have us here for you.

Hanna: besides, I don't think Fitz is the kinda guy who'd leave you, is he?

Aria: oh, no. I will not let him near me or my baby. He can't know about this.

Emily: why not? It's his, isn't it?

Aria: the baby is _his_ alright, IF there's even a baby. But he's never getting near us, _ever_.

Spencer: I know you didn't wanna talk about earlier, but what happened with him? Did you tell how you feel about him?

Aria: _felt_... past tense. And no, I didn't. He did all the talking for us both. He made it perfectly clear what he thinks of me.

Hanna: what do you mean? What did he say?

Aria: basically, that I played him like a toy, and I might as well get another one.

Emily: he said that?! How could he?

Spencer: ok, right now. Hanna, go get the test, preferably from the furthest drugstore as possible. We don't need people gossiping around.

Hanna: yeah you're probably right. Ok, do you need something else?

Aria: not for now, thanks Han.

Hanna: no problem. Em, wanna come?

Emily: sure.

**Hanna and Emily leave the room.**

Spencer: we don't know if you are pregnant, but if you are. What are you gonna do about it? How are you gonna tell your parents?

Aria: OMG! They are totally gonna kill me.

Spencer: Aria? You know you can't hide this from Ezra. It killed him when he found out about Malcolm. You can't do this to him. I know you're mad at him, but you can't.

Aria: Spencer, the difference is he's not gonna find out about the baby. This is my baby. Mine only.

Aria rushes to the bathroom to throw up. Spencer is holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

Spencer: everything is gonna be alright.

Aria: you don't know that.

Spencer: you're right, I don't. But you need to know that we're here for you, whenever you need us.

Aria: thanks, Spence.

**At the drugstore**.

Emily: which one do you think we should take?

Hanna: I don't know. Maybe we should take one of each, just to make sure?

Emily: good idea.

They take different kinds of tests, pay for them and walk out of the drugstore. Hanna pumps into someone and drops the bag.

Hanna: oh! Sor...

Emily: h-hey, Mr. Fitz!

Ezra: hey girls! What are you doing here, far from home?

Hanna: uhh... Nothing. (_Looks down at the bag as Ezra picks it up_)

Ezra: oh! Here you go, I hope you get the result you want. I know Caleb is a great guy.

Hanna: what?! No I'm no...

_Emily nudges Hanna._

Emily: yeah, we're really hoping it's just a bug.

Ezra: ok, good luck you two.

_Ezra walks away_.

Hanna: what the hell, Em? Now he thinks I'm pregnant.

Emily: I think it's best if he thinks it's you rather than Aria , Han.

Hanna: yeah, I think you're right. Come on let's go.

**Back in Aria's bedroom.**

Hanna: hey, you're ready?

Aria: I don't think I'll ever be ready for something like this.

_Aria grabs the bag, and walks into the bathroom. She pees on the sticks. And waits for the results to show. A few minutes later, she walks out_.

Spencer: so, what does it say?

Aria: they all say I'm ... I'm pregnant.

_She falls down to the floor sobbing._

Aria: what am I gonna do now? I'm actually having a baby without a father.

Hanna: Aria, that baby has a dad. And has us too.

Aria: not the way I see it, Hanna. That baby never had a dad and never will.

Emily: Aria, just calm down, ok? Ezra already thinks that...

Aria: Ezra already thinks what? Did you talk to him?

Emily: no... Yes... I mean we pumped into him out of the drugstore.

Hanna: yeah, and he saw the tests.

Spencer: WHAT?

Aria: you didn't tell him anything, did you?

Emily: no, we didn't.

Hanna: we didn't tell him, but thanks to Emily here, he thinks I'm the one who's pregnant. He even told me that Caleb is a great guy.

Aria: ok good, I don't want him to know about this baby, ever.

Emily: but Aria...

Aria: no buts Emily. This is MY baby.

Spencer: ok, you need to see a doctor, to make sure everything is ok with this pregnancy and how far you are pregnant.

Hanna: I know a doctor outside of rosewood, we can go see her. And she won't tell your parents.

Aria: ok, but I really need some time to think things through.

Emily, just know that we're here for you. And we will do our best for you and the baby.

Hanna: I'm gonna call the clinic to get you an appointment, ok?

_Hanna leaves the room for few minutes, and when she returns;_

Hanna: ok so the appointment is for next week, so we're all set.

Aria: ok, thanks guys, for everything.

Spencer: you are more than welcome.

A week later, Aria went to the doctor with Hanna. Hanna walked to the desk to inform them that they arrived. Fifteen minutes later, "Aria Montgomery" the nurse called her name.

Aria: that's me.

The nurse: please come with me.

Aria followed. She was greeted by the doctor, Dr. Lena Thomas.

Dr. Lena: hi, I'm Dr. Lena Thomas; I'm gonna be your doctor through your pregnancy. Nice to meet you Ms. Montgomery.

Aria: nice to meet you too, Dr. Thomas. And please call me Aria.

Dr. Lena: ok, Aria. How can I be at help?

Aria: I... I'm late. My period, I mean. And I took home pregnancy tests. And they were all positive.

Dr. Lena: ok, just let me ask a few questions then examine you to make sure whether you are indeed pregnant or not, ok?

Aria: ok.

Dr. Lena: so it says here on your form that you're 18, is that correct?

Aria: yes, almost 19.

Dr. Lena: alright, so how late is you period? And when was the last time you had a sexual intercourse?

Aria : uhh... My period is about three weeks late? but it was really light before, i don't know i guess i just i'vew really stressed then. And my last time, uh... was about more than 2 months ago.

Dr. Lena: ok, has your period ever been late before?

Aria: no, never.

Dr. Lena: ok, that's all for now. Please come lie down and roll up your shirt for me, please.

_Aria does as told._

Dr. Lena: ok, I'm gonna apply this gel, it's a bit cold, ok?

Aria: ok.

_ The doctor applies the gel, and uses the magic wand that would reveal Aria's future._

Dr. Lena: well, Aria. Looks like your baby is 13 weeks old and healthy, if I might add.

Aria: SO I AM PREGNANT?

Dr. Lena: that's exactly what I said. and it wasn't that your period that was light, it was you spotting it sometimes in early pregnancies and thankfully it wasn't something serious because it would've been too late for your baby 's health. Look, I know it's not my place to tell you, but having a baby is a big responsibility for an eighteen year old. So you might wanna think this through before making any decisions, ok?

_Aria nods. She feels her tears rolling down her cheeks, Hanna holds her hands to reassure her that she's not alone in this. They thank the doctor and walk out to the car._

Hanna: Aria? ARIA!

Aria: hmmm? What?

Hanna: look Aria, I know this must be hard for you, but i need you to know that we will always be here for you, no matter what you decide to do with the baby. I mean...

Aria: do with the baby? What do you mean 'do with the baby'? I'm not just gonna give my baby up to some stranger, and abortion is not an option. This is MY BABY, and I'm gonna keep it no matter what.

The rest of the ride home was dead silent; Aria's head was leaning against the window next to her. She was crying, not because she felt alone, but because the only person she really needed right now was not there.

When Hanna drops Aria at her house, she hops out of the car, without even saying a word. She was so mad at her for even thinking that she might give up on the baby.

Byron: oh! Hey Aria. What are you doing home? I thought you were spending the night at Spencer's.

Aria: I didn't feel like it anymore.

Byron: are you ok? You look like you've been crying.

Aria: I'm ok dad. I'm just gonna go up to my room now, ok?

Byron: Aria, did something happen?

Aria: not now, dad. I'm tired and I don't wanna talk about it.

She walks up to her room, locks the door, she really doesn't want to talk anyone, so she grabs her phone and turns it off and puts it on her nightstand.  
>3 hours later, Aria was awoken by knocks on the door. She gets out of the bed, then unlocks the door to find Spencer and Emily with their worried faces on.<p>

Spencer: hey, we've been calling you all day, why is your phone going straight to voice mail?

Emily: how are you feeling now, Aria?

She ushered them inside the room and locked the door once again. Then headed up to the bed, she sat up pulling her knees to her chest resting her chin on her knees. Her tears threatening to fall.

Spencer: Aria, please. Talk to us. Please, let us in. Don't shut us out.

Aria: I don't know what to say, Spencer. I'm not even nineteen years old, and I'm pregnant. And the father of my child, the one I thought loved me as he claimed, sees me as a slut. My parents are so gonna hate me, i mean why wouldn't they? I already hate me too. I'm nothing but a disgrace to everyone I know.

By now, Aria's chest was aching for all the crying and sobbing.

Emily: Aria, you can't seriously think that way. You're one of the kindest, most honest people we've ever met and you can't believe for one second that we'd let you go through this alone.

Spencer: Em is right. You need to know that _YOU HAVE US_ by your side. And I don't think your parents are gonna make you do anything you don't wanna do. You're their daughter, they can never hate you. Of course they're gonna get mad, but not enough to hate you.

Aria: I sure hope you're right.

Spencer: of course 'I'm right, come on it's me, a Hastings, I'm always right.

Aria: so.. Is Hanna still mad at me?

Emily: she's not mad, she's just worried about you. That's all.

Aria: well, I know she's worried about me, I know you all are, I was just so upset, and angry with the whole pregnancy thing, angry with Ezra, heck I'm even angry with myself for being so stupid.

Spencer: we know that this whole pregnancy thing is stressing you out. And Hanna knows that too, don't worry, she'll forgive you.

Aria: maybe I should call her to come over.

_Aria grabs her phone to call Hanna._

Hanna: hello?

Aria: hey Han, it's me.

Hanna: yeah, I know that.

Aria: look Hanna, I'm so sorry about how I snapped at you earlier. I was so blinded by anger and I lashed it out on you, so please forgive me.

Hanna: Aria it's ok, I don't blame you for being so angry, I only blame your pregnant hormones.

Aria: thanks, Han. I love you.

Hanna: I know... I know. I love you too.

Aria: so would you like to come over to join me and the girls?

Hanna: I'd love to. I'll be there in ten.

Aria: ok, bye.

Hanna: bye.

_An hour later, Hanna walks in._

Spencer: HANNA MARIN! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?

Aria: you said ten minutes an hour ago, Hanna.

Hanna: I'm sorry, something came up, ok?

Emily: what kind of a thing? Is it serious?

Hanna: I wouldn't have been late if it hadn't been serious, Em.

Spencer: what happened?

Hanna: my mom took my red heels, and she was out all day, I had to wait for her.

The girls fell in a fit of laughter.

Aria: are you serious? You waited for your mom to come home so you could have your heels back?

Hanna: I had to make sure my babies are ok. It IS dead serious to me.

Emily: OMG! Han. I can't believe this.

Spencer: ok..ok enough with Hanna and her heels. Aria, when are you telling your parents?

Aria: I really have no idea. Maybe I won't.

Emily: what do you mean you won't?

Hanna: yeah how can you not tell, how would you explain it when you start to show? Are you gonna tell them "hey don't mind me I'm just bloating"?

Spencer: I can't say I agree with Hanna's choice of words, but she's got a point.

Aria: I don't know, I mean I'm going off to college in New York, for four years. I think there's a pretty big chance they wouldn't know about the baby until they're a couple of years old.

Spencer: Aria, you still need to support for the baby, you need a job, plus once the baby comes, he needs time, I mean most of your time. You're gonna need all the help you can get.

Aria: I know but...

Emily: you need to tell Ezra.

Aria: what?

Emily: Aria you know that someday you're gonna cross paths. How would you explain the baby, and why you hadn't told him?

Spencer: Emily is right, Ar. He's gonna be devastated if he misses this baby's life too. Remember when he found out about Malcolm? You can't break his heart this way again. Plus, knowing you, I know you're gonna regret not telling him.

Aria: let's just go to sleep now please, I'm too tired to talk anymore.

Hanna: have it your way, but you can't hide it forever.

The following day came rather quickly, with not enough sleep. Aria kept thinking about what Spencer had said, about how Ezra felt when found out about Malcolm, he got mad at her for just keeping that a secret, let alone keeping a baby away from him. But she couldn't forgive him for what he did, sure she loves him, but still...

Spencer: So... Are you gonna tell him?

Aria: What?

Spencer: Aria, I know you've been thinking all night about whether to tell Ezra or not. And I know for a fact that you love him too much to keep this from him.

Emily: morning, have you guys been up all night?

Spencer: morning Emily, no I just got up.

Emily: Aria, why are you crying?

Spencer: because I told her what she already knows as the truth, right Aria?

Aria shakily nodded. She knew she could never hurt Ezra, especially not like this.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO this is chapter #2 what'd y'all think of it?<strong>

**Please read and review.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	3. Chapter3: In A Goodbye Letter

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Aria: so, I AM PREGNANT?_

_Hanna: look Aria, I know this must be hard for you, but i need you to know that we will always be here for you, no matter what you decide to do with the baby. I mean..._

_Aria: do with the baby? What do you mean do with the baby? I'm not just gonna give my baby up to some stranger, and abortion is not an option. This is MY BABY, and I'm gonna keep it no matter what._

_Emily: You can't believe for one second that we'd let you go through this alone._

_Spencer: Em is right. You need to know that YOU HAVE US by your side. And I don't think your parents are gonna make you do anything you don't wanna do. You're their daughter, they can never hate you. Of course they're gonna get mad, but not enough to hate you._

_Aria: I sure hope you're right._

_Hanna: yeah how can you not tell, how would you explain it when you start to show? Are you gonna tell them "hey don't mind me I'm just bloating"?_

_Spencer: I can't say I agree with Hanna's choice of words, but she's got a point._

_Aria: I don't know, I mean I'm going off to college in New York, for four years. I think there's a pretty big chance they wouldn't know about the baby until it's all grown._

_Emily: you need to tell Ezra._

_Hanna: Thanks to Emily here, he thinks I'm the one who's pregnant. He even told me that Caleb is a great guy._

_Spencer: Emily is right, Ar. He's gonna be devastated if he misses this baby's life too. Remember when he found out about Malcolm? You can't break his heart this way again. Plus, knowing you, I know you're gonna regret not telling him._

_Aria shakily nodded. She knew she could never hurt Ezra, especially not like this._

It's been a week, a whole long devastating, and nerve-wrecking week. Aria's been calling him, texting him, searching everywhere he might be, but he was nowhere to be found.

The last person to be asked about Ezra is her father, Byron, who also is (or _was_ for that matter) Ezra's colleague. Maybe he knows where Ezra went, or even which college he transferred to. She had to talk to her father about him; it's not about the two of them anymore.

_She walks into the kitchen where her Byron is fixing dinner._

Aria: hey dad?

Byron: hey honey, how are you feeling now?

Aria: dad, I need to ask you about something, well, more about someone. But you have to promise me to tell the truth, I know you were never 100% ok with me and Ezra, but please! Dad. I need to know where he is, please.

Byron: I don't know where he is, sweetie. I promise you this is the truth. All I know is he might be in California, but I'm not 100% sure about it.

Aria: California? So he really wanted out of here?

Byron: Aria, what's going on? What happened between you two? When he talked to me, he..

Aria: wait! He talked to you? Why would he do that? What did he say?

Byron: well, he didn't say much. He just said that i don't have to worry about you two being together anymore, and he...

Aria: he what?

Byron: he asked me to give you this box, only after he's out of town.

Aria: what box?

_Byron Hands the box to Aria. It was a small little black box with a note on it says; To Aria._

Byron: I can give you some privacy to open it if you want.

Aria: no dad, it's ok. I'm gonna go up to my room. I'm not that hungry anyway

Byron: but you...

_Aria was long gone before he could say another word._

She walked into her room and shut the door. She sat on her bed and opened the box. There were a necklace and a key chain.

The necklace had a blue pendant with "B26" engraved on it. And the key chain had the letter "A" on it had two keys.

Aria noticed there was a letter at the bottom of the box.

She unfolded the paper and began to read it.

_Dear Aria,_

_By the time you're reading this letter, I'll be out of your life, even out of this town. Seems to me that everything we ever do is hurt each other more than we intend to. I'm sorry for the way we left things between us, sorry for the things I said to you the last time I saw you which I honestly never meant, I'm sorry I'm not there for you, I had to get out, I had to leave. I can never stay only to hurt you more. I've always promised you to keep you happy and safe, I broke that promise the other day. I can never forgive myself for that. I hurt you too much. That's why I left, that's why I never let myself see you again, or even say goodbye. I know you'd have told me to stay, but I can't... I can't let you talk me out of leaving. In this box there are keys to the apartment and the cabin. So whenever you wanna escape the madness around you, you can just go to the cabin to clear your head. I couldn't give the apartment to anyone else but you, it's our memories together no one but us would cherish them. I want to you to know and believe me when I say that I always have and always will love you with all my heart, never doubt that.. Ever. About the necklace in the box, I know that blue is your favorite color, and I have "B26" engraved on it to remind you of happiness. The happiness you deserve, the happiness that I'm so sorry that it couldn't be with me. I wish you all the best of everything.  
>Yours,<br>Ezra._

"NO!" Aria screamed once she read the letter, "he can't, NO" 

_Byron ran across the hallway to Aria's bedroom to find her curled up on the floor.  
><em> 

Byron: Aria?... Aria, what happened? 

Aria: he's gone, he's gone dad and he's not coming back. 

Mike: what's going on? 

Byron: Aria honey please calm down, you're gonna make yourself sick. You can get through this. Come on. 

Aria: he's gone dad, HE LEFT ME! HE LEFT... _US_. 

Mike: us? 

Byron: Aria? What do you mean us? You're not... Pregnant, are you? 

Aria: leave me alone... Just get out. Everybody leaves. So why don't you two leave me too? I don't wanna talk to nobody. 

Byron: I am not leaving you alone to hurt yourself Aria, and I swear to God, I'm gonna rip that bastard's head off. I knew he was trouble, but to get you pregnant and then leave? How could he... 

Mike: dad! Now is not the time for I told you so's. 

Aria: that's the problem, dad. He doesn't even know. He ... he left before he even knew. 

_Aria sobs, it became hard to breathe whenever she tried to she just couldn't get any air in or out._

Byron: Aria, please. Calm down. 

Mike: dad, I don't think she's ok. I think she's having a panic attack. 

Aria: I.. can't.. breathe.. it hurts 

Byron: deep breaths, Aria... deep breaths. Come on honey. Breathe for me. 

Mike: I'm calling 911. 

_Byron nods and takes Aria into his arms, trying to soothe her rubbing her back, but no good. She's struggling to breathe. She's passed out._

_Thirty minutes later, Aria was lying on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask to help her breathe.  
><em> 

_Aria's eyes flutter open, she looks around the too-bright room.  
><em> 

Mike: she's awake! 

Byron: Aria? Honey how are you feeling now? 

Aria: where am I? What happened? 

Byron: you're in the hospital, You had a panic attack, honey. But you're ok now. Everything is ok. 

Aria: the.. baby, is my baby ok? Dad please tell me that my baby is ok, please. 

Byron: Aria, honey calm down. You're ok and the baby is fine. Don't worry, I swear everything is just fine. 

Aria: I... I'm so sorry dad. I know I disappoint you and mom, and I'm so so... 

Byron: Aria! I only care for your well-being. As long you're safe and sound, that's all that matters to me. I'm not saying that I condone this because I don't. When we get home, we'll talk about your options, ok? 

Aria: what options dad? This isn't just a thing that we could wish it away. I'm keeping the baby, what's there to discuss? 

Byron: Aria, you're tired now, you're not thinking clearly. You can't... 

Aria: DAD! There is _nothing_ to think about, I'm not about to give my child to some strangers and I'm sure as hell not going to kill them. 

Mike: mom's is calling, what should I tell her? 

Aria: nothing, she doesn't need to worry about me. 

Byron: I can't keep this away from your mother. She needs to know. 

Aria: well, she doesn't have to get over here for nothing, I'm fine now. I'll tell her when I meet with her. 

Byron: nothing? You're pregnant for God's sake, and you're saying this is nothing? Aria, this is everything I've been afraid would happen when you hook up with _HIM_, this is NOT NOTHING! 

Mike: dad, stop yelling at her. 

Byron: oh I will, only because we're in the hospital, and you're not keeping this baby as long as you're living under my roof. 

Aria: I WILL keep my baby, and I won't go back to the house with you. I'll move out. 

Mike: Aria, don't be ridiculous where would you go? 

Byron: if that's your choice, be my guest. You're not the daughter I raised, I don't even wanna see right now. I'm outta here. 

Mike: Aria, you don't have a place to stay. What are you doing? 

Aria: don't worry about me, Mike I do have places to stay. And you're welcome with me.

_A few hours later, Aria is in the house grabbing her things to move out of the house and in Ezra's apartment.  
><em> 

_Her phone starts to ring.  
><em> 

Aria: hello? 

Ella: Aria! Hey sweetie. 

Aria: h-hey mom. _She's obviously upset._

Ella: baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying? 

Aria: umm... nothing. I'm just really tired. 

Ella: oh honey, you shouldn't tire yourself out like this. How's everything with you? How's Ezra? 

Aria: he's ok. 

Ella: ok? That's all I get? Ok? 

Aria: yes mom, that's all he is.. ok. 

Ella: ok. What are you doing right now? 

Aria: umm.. Packing. 

Ella: packing? What? Like books... Clothes... what are you packing exactly and more importantly why? 

Aria: I'm packing all I could for now mom, and for why, that's for you when you get back. 

Ella: no, I can't wait that long. What the hell happened? And where are you going? And how is Byron letting this happen? 

Aria: you'd have to talk to him about it because he's the one who basically kicked me out. 

Ella: WHAT?! And why would he do that? Does it have to do with Ezra? 

Aria: in a way. 

Ella: what do you mean in a way? It's either yes or no. 

Aria: then yes, mom I really need to go now. Can we meet later.. like for coffee or something? I need to tell you something before you talk to dad. 

Ella: sure. How about tomorrow? 

Aria: ok say at one at the brew? Does that work for you? 

Ella: yeah, one is good. 

Aria: ok mom, bye for now. 

Ella: bye. 

_Aria packs the rest of her stuff, well, as much as she could for now.  
><em> 

Mike: Aria? 

Aria: hmm? 

Mike: where are you moving in exactly? 

Aria: I'm moving I to Ezra's. He left me the keys to his apartment, so that's where I'm going. But please Mike, don't tell anyone. I'm not ready for any lectures, or anyone to tell me what to or not to do, ok? 

Mike: ok, but are you sure you can do this all on your own? 

Aria: I'll be fine Mike, I was leaving for college anyway. So better sooner than later, I think. 

Mike: that was before...the baby, I mean. What are you going to do when you start to show? This is a lot to be on your own. 

Aria: I have plenty of time to think about this Mike, it's not like the baby is coming tomorrow. But thanks for your concern. And thanks for being there for me when dad obviously wasn't. 

Mike: hey I'm your brother, if don't worry about you, who will? And I promise you that the baby is gonna be the luckiest kid in the world to have you as his mother. 

Aria: thanks Mike, you're the best brother I could ever ask for. And I'm so happy that my baby will have you in his/ her life. 

Mike: can I ask you something though? 

Aria: sure Mike, anything. 

Mike: what about Fitz? Did he really not know about this? Or did you just say that because of dad? 

Aria: no, Mike. He really has no idea about the baby, we got into a fight. We hurt each other too much, and that's why he left. He didn't wanna break his promise to not hurt me. At least that's what he said in his letter. 

Mike: a letter? That's how he ended it? How could he do that? 

Aria: as much as I want to talk to you about it, I really need to get going before Byron gets home. 

Mike: yeah I'll help you with these, you can't lift heavy things any more. I don't want my niece or nephew to get hurt. 

Aria: thanks Mike, we really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4: Momma's Bond

**First off, ****people. i wanna say that i'm constantly blown away by your great reviews. so THANK YOU all.**

**i'm really grateful that you like my story, you have no idea what this story means to me, i mean i actually cry whenever i think about any shot that pops into my mind. i'm like emotional all the time :/**

**Anyways, Enjoy your new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on "The Blue Pendant"<strong>

_Aria: he's gone dad, HE LEFT ME! HE LEFT... US._

_Byron: Aria? What do you mean us? You're not... Pregnant, are you?_

_Aria: Dad. He doesn't even know. He ... he left before he even knew._

_Aria: I... I'm so sorry dad. I know I disappoint you and mom, and I'm so so...  
><em>

_Byron: Aria! I only care for your well-being. As long you're safe and sound, that's all that matters to me. I'm not saying that I condone this because I don't. When we get home, we'll talk about your options, ok?  
><em>

_Aria: what options dad? This isn't just a thing that we need to talk it away. I'm keeping the baby, what's there to discuss? There is nothing to think about, I'm not about to give my child to some strangers and I'm sure as hell not going to kill it._

_Byron: You're not keeping this baby as long as you're living under my roof.  
><em>

_Aria: I WILL keep my baby, and I won't go back to the house with you. I'll move out_

_Mike: Aria, don't be ridiculous where would you go?  
><em>

_Aria: I'm moving I to Ezra's. He left me the keys to his apartment, so that's where I'm going. But please Mike don't tell anyone. I'm not ready for any lectures, or anyone to tell me what to or not to do._

* * *

><p>"You're what?!" Ella gasped.<p>

Aria: mom, I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry, ok? I know you're disappointed in me and...

Ella: Aria, I could never be disappointed in you. But it's just huge, I mean it's too soon for you to have kids, what did Ezra think about this? what did you guys decide to do? I mean are you both willing to have a baby already or...

Aria: mom! Im not gonna give up on MY baby, and I've already decided, I'm gonna keep it.

Ella: YOU decided YOU'RE gonna keep it? What did Ezra say? Is he okay with this decision?

Aria: I think he would be.

Ella: you think he would be? What is that supposed to mean?

**_Aria's tears begin to roll down her face, and she's avoiding any eye contact with her mother_**.

Ella: Aria? What's going on? Why are you this upset? Did anything happen with Ezra?

Aria: he's ...gone... he...left ...me.

Ella: what do you mean he's gone? Where did he go? And why?

Aria: we got into a fight, and he just left, and I have no idea where he is.

Ella: so just a fight and he left? What kind of an excuse is that?

Aria: mom, he didn't even say goodbye. He just left me a box, and a God damn letter to say he was sorry that he needed to leave. He didn't even have the nerve to say it to my face.

**_Aria' sobs became even louder._**

Ella: ok, honey you need to calm down. Come on, I think you could need a walk home... Speaking of home, where are you staying?

Aria: umm, Ezra's.

Ella: how did you even get into his apartment? Did you break in?

Aria: no mom, of course not, he left me the keys in case I needed a place to stay. Can you believe it?

Ella: wow, how long do you think you're gonna be staying there? I mean is this a permanent thing or you're staying for a while?

Aria: I don't know, I mean it's the only place I have now. I think I'm gonna stay until I finish college here, unless Ezra decides to come back in rosewood and have his apartment back, then I'll have to look for somewhere else.

Ella: honey, you know you're always welcome to stay with me and Zack, especially now that you're carrying a baby.

Aria: mom, I'm gonna be fine. I'm just really happy  
>You took it well, at least a lot better than dad did.<p>

Ella: well, I didn't expect you to have a baby for several years to come. But if you're happy, who am I to complain? I just wish Ezra would have known about the baby. I know he never would've left.

Aria: yeah I wish he could be here for his baby too.

Ella: so did you see a doctor? Did you make an appointment to check up on you and the baby?

Aria: actually, I did. When I first took the pregnancy test, and it was positive. I needed to make sure that I was really having a baby.

Ella: so... how far along are you?

Aria: uh.. About 14 weeks or so..

Ella: 14? Wow...

Aria: yeah, and morning sickness from hell.

Ella: yeah, I remember that, one of the bonuses of being pregnant. When is your next appointment?

Aria: in a few weeks. I'm looking forward to it though,I get to know the gender of the baby

Ella: I can't wait to see my sweet grand-baby. He or she is gonna be spoiled rotten. did you tell your friends?

Aria: yeah.. yeah I don't know I moved out though.

Ella: why?

Aria: well, I've been avoiding them for this past week. I got so angry with them, they were trying to help... I know that, but still...

Ella: it's called hormones. Pregnancy can mess with your brain too. You should give them a call.

**_Aria pulls out her phone, and calls Spencer._**

Aria: hey, Spence, it's me.

Spencer: hey, little mommy. How've you been?

Aria: I've been good, thanks. Could you call the girls and meet me at Ezra's apartment?

Spencer: what are you doing at Ezra's?

Aria: it's a long story, that's why I want you to meet me there, ok?

Spencer: ok, we'll be there in an hour. Bye.

Aria: ok, see you all soon. Bye.

2 hours later.

Aria: ... so I moved in here.

Hanna: wait, so Fitz just left without even talking to you, he just left you a damn letter in a box? With your FATHER?

Aria: pretty much, yeah.

Emily: and your parents now know you're pregnant with Ezra's baby?

Aria: yup.

Spencer: the question now is what are you gonna do about Ezra?

Aria: not a clue. He never said where he was going, and from the sound of it, he's not planning on coming back to Rosewood either.

Hanna: do you know anyone who could reach him?

Aria: definitely not his mother, he wouldn't talk to her, and even if he did, I can't exactly call her and tell about the baby. As for Wesley, I wouldn't wanna get with him again, we all know what happened the last time he was here.

Emily: don't worry Aria, we'll help as much as we could to find him.

Aria: I certainly hope we find him sooner than later.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the short chapter, i promise i'll make it up to you ;)<strong>

**Please R&R.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	5. Chapter5- Double For Me

**Hey, guys it's me again. i just wanna thank you for the reviews, follows and the favorites. here's the new chapter. Read and hopefully enjoy ;**

**( Just a quick note to my loyal reviewer ****HarrylovesGinny09 , I thought about going with the story that way but i also thught it just would be predictable, so i hope you like it this way )**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on "The Blue Pendant"<strong>

_Aria: mom, I'm gonna be fine. I'm just really happy you took it well, at least a lot better than dad did._

_Ella: well, I didn't expect you to have a baby for several years to come. But if you're happy, who am I to complain? I just wish Ezra would have known about the baby. I know he never would've left._

_Aria: yeah I wish he could be here for his baby too._

_Ella: I can't wait to see my sweet grand-baby. He or she is gonna be spoiled rotten. did you tell your friends?_

_Aria: yeah.. yeah I did. They don't know I moved out though_

_Spencer: the question now is what are you gonna do about Ezra?_

_Aria: not a clue. He never said where he was going, and from the sound of it, he's not planning on coming back to Rosewood either._

_Hanna: do you know anyone who could reach him?_

_Aria: definitely not his mother, he wouldn't talk to her, and even if he did, I can't exactly call her and tell about the baby. As for Wesley, I wouldn't wanna get with him again, we all know what happened the last time he was here._

_Emily: don't worry Aria, we'll help as much as we can to find him._

_Aria: I certainly hope we find him sooner than later._

* * *

><p><em><span>Two months later<span>. Nothing about Ezra, he's nowhere to be found. No one has heard from him._

Aria: mom, I don't wanna be late for my appointment, please let's go.. now.

Ella: and I'm telling you, you're not going anywhere until you get something to eat first. Look at your belly, you're not bloating, you're pregnant. You should eat for two. You should know that by now.

Aria: I'll grab something on the way, now please come on.

_**An hour later, at the doctor's office.**_

Dr. Lena: hello Aria. How are you feeling today?

Aria: more pregnant than the last time I was here.

Dr. Lena: well, I hope that's a good thing.

Aria: it the best, aside from the morning sickness, the cravings, and the mood swings. By the way, this my mom, Ella.

Dr. Lena: oh hi, Ella. So how do you feel about all of this?

Ella: well, I think I'm a little young to be a grandma, but I'm ok with it, I guess.

Dr. Lena: ok, Aria. I'm gonna take your measurements to make sure everything is normal, and then we'll check up on your baby, ready?

Aria: as ready as I can be.

Dr. Lena: well, everything seems ok, now if you'd let me, I wanna show you that baby of yours. So roll up your shirt for me.

_Aria rolls up her shirt, Ella holds her hand._

Dr. Lena: wow.

Aria: wow what? Is that a good wow, or a bad wow? Is my baby ok?

Dr. Lena: Aria calm down. I think this wow is for you to figure out if it's good or bad.

Ella: what do you mean?

Dr. Lena: first tell me, Aria, would you like a boy or a girl?

Aria: as long as the baby is healthy, I'll be happy no matter what.

Dr. Lena: well then, you may say hi, to your little baby boy...

Aria: I'm having a boy? OMG!

Dr. Lena: and a shy little princess.

Aria: wait! What?! Is it a boy or a girl?

Dr. Lena: it's both actually, you're having twins Aria.

Ella: OMG! congratulations, baby girl.

Aria: I'm... I'm having both? A twin?

Dr. Lena: yes you are, looks like your little man has been keeping his little sister as secret. And they're both healthy if I might add.

Aria couldn't help the tears rolling down her face. Happy tears for her healthy babies, and sad tears for their father who's not there for them.

Aria: thank you doctor, for everything.

Dr. Lena: you're more than welcome. I'll see you in a month to give you your due date.

Ella: thank you so much, dr. Lena. We'll see you soon.

_They walk out to the car._

Ella: so honey, do you feel like baby shopping?

Aria: OMG! Mom I can't believe I'm having a twin. Now I have to buy twice as much of everything.

Ella: I know, honey. I know. Now, let's go do some shopping for my grand-babies.

Aria: How am i gonna be able to do this on my own, mom? i still can't wrap my head around the idea of raising a baby on my own and now i have to take care of two? two babies? not one but TWO? how is this going to work? i don't even know where their father is.

Ella: Aria, you know as well as i do that you're not alone in this. you have me and Mike, _and_ you have your friends. you have all of us all the way on your side. Ezra not being here is a misfortune, but it doesn't mean you can't do this, because you can and you will. You will do it for your babies but first you'll do it for yourself. You don't live only for yourself anymore, you have little tiny humans inside of you who are gonna be as much of your rock as you're gonna be theirs. So now we're gonna go get some twin-shopping for my already so much loved grand-babies.

Aria: thank you so much, mom. you really know how to make everything seem better. My kids are really lucky to have you.

Ella: as they are lucky to have you too, baby. now please we have a lot of shopping to do and so little time to go.

Aria: mom, the babies aren't due till in four more months! you don't have to rush me.

Ella: you think four months is long enough? It'll be over before you know it. Now, come on. Hop in!

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO, what did you guys think?<strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**

**Kisses, **

**Esraa.**


	6. Chapter 6: Busy the Cribs

**Welcome back, Beloved readers! thank you so much for your kind reviews and your lovely notes and hopes for the events of the story **

**dear The Selection Fangirl, thanks for the review but I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a bit longer for what you've asked for****  
><strong>

**My lovelies, PLLAftershocks & HarrylovesGinny09, thank you so much for your constant support. **

**I'm really glad you like my story, it means so much to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on "The Blue Pendant"<strong>

_Aria: Is it a boy or a girl?_

_Dr. Lena: it's both actually, you're having twins Aria._

_Aria: How am i gonna be able to do this on my own, mom? i still can't wrap my head around the idea of raising a baby on my own and now i have to take care of two? two babies? not one but TWO? how is this going to work? i don't even know where their father is._

_Ella: Aria, you know as well as i do that you're not alone in this. you have me and Mike, and you have your friends. you have all of us all the way on your side. Ezra not being here is a misfortune, but it doesn't mean you can't do this, because you can and you will. You will do it for your babies but first you'll do it for yourself. You don't live only for yourself anymore, you have little tiny humans inside of you who are gonna be as much of your rock as you're gonna be theirs. So now we're gonna go get some twin-shopping for my already so much loved grand-babies._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Four months later; 34 weeks pregnant.<span>**

Ella: Aria, baby. You need to rest. You're only two weeks away for you your due date.

Aria: I need to make sure everything is ready for when the babies are here.

Ella: sweetie, I made sure everything is in place, I even packed the bag for the hospital. This isn't my first time, you know.

_There's a knock on the door._

Ella: oh! Hey Mikey.

Mike: hey, mom. Hey Aria, how've you been? And how is my baby in there?

Aria: hey Mike. Long time no see.

Mike: yeah, you know I've been busy with the guys. You look more than ready to push, huh?

Aria: not even that funny, Mike.

Ella: honey, why don't you have some rest while I fix us something for lunch?

Aria: ok, I could really use a nap, I've these nasty cramps. I'll go lie down for a while.

"Ahhhh!"

Ella: Aria, honey. What's wrong?

Aria: pain, so much PAIN!

Ella: where does it hurt, sweetie?

Aria: EVERYWHERE! Mom, something is wrong, I feel something down there.

Ella: let me see. Oh Aria. Honey. It's time.

Aria: WHAT?! No! I'm not due for another two weeks.

Ella: Mike! Could you please, take this bag and run the car, we'll be right down there. Aria, we need to get you changed now. Don't worry, everything is gonna be ok.

**In the hospital, three hours later.**

Dr. Lena: ok, Aria. Now you're dilated enough, are you ready to welcome your babies?

Aria: yes... yes I'm more than ready, I've been for nine months. And now is the time.

Dr. Lena: ok, now I need you to take a really deep breath and then at the next contraction, I need you to push for me.

Aria: ok.

Dr. Lena: ok, I can see the head crowning. I need one big push, Aria. Come on... push.

Aria: ahhh! It hurts!

Dr. Lena: almost there... almost there. Here she is, ladies first! Your baby boy is a gentleman too. He let his sister first.

Ella: OMG! She's adorable!

Dr. Lena: it's your boy's turn now, ready?

Aria: do I have a choice? Phew.. ok I'm ready now.

Dr. Lena: ok, deep breath... and push.

Aria: eeehhhh!

Dr. Lena: ok. Breathe... now the big push for your baby boy.

Aria: ahhhhaaaaa!

Dr. Lena: good job, Aria. You are now a mom to a healthy boy and girl.

Aria: can.. can I hold them?

Dr. Lena: the nurse will get them to you as soon as they're weighed and all cleaned up. Congratulations.

Ella: thank you doctor.

Aria: thank you for everything.

_The nurse comes into the room with two adorable babies._

The nurse: here you go , mommy.

Ella: OMG! Aria, they're so perfect, honey. You did a great job in there.

Aria: look at them, mom. They're tiny and perfect. And they're all mine.

Ella: I'm gonna go get Mike, let's see his face when he finds out you had two babies, not just one. Let me just put them in their cribs.

_Mike walks in with a big smile on his face._

Mike: which one is it? The boy or the girl?

Aria: both.

Mike: what? You mean like, you were pregnant with two babies, not one? Like a.. a twin?

Ella: yes Mike, you have a niece and a nephew now.

Mike: wow, talk about surprises!

Aria: mom, could you call the girls? They're gonna freak out if they miss the babies' first day.

Ella: already did, they're on their way here.

_15 minutes later_.

Hanna: ok, where's my niece?

Spencer: your _nephew_. It's a boy not a girl.

Hanna: it's a girl, and we both know it.

Aria: girls calm down. The babies are sleeping.

Emily: babies? You had more than one baby?

Aria: a boy and a girl.

Hanna: YAY!

Aria: HANNA! Voice down.

Hanna: sorry, I'm just really happy. I have a niece and a nephew.

Spencer: wow, Ar. You're little but you're big!

Aria: thanks, Spence.

Hanna: so, what are their names?

Aria: well, say hello to Olivia-Rose and Aiden-James Montgomery.

Hanna: hi little Olivia, hi little Aiden. I'm you're auntie Han, this is auntie Em, and this is auntie Spence. But just so you know, _I'm your favorite_.

Emily: no way, I'm your favorite auntie, don't listen to auntie Han, she likes to joke.

Aria: guys, they love you all, they'll love you even more if you let them sleep in peace.

Spencer: ok, we'll let them, for now.

_Two days later._

Dr. Lena: are you guys ready to head home?

Aria: oh, we're finally clear to go home?

Dr. Lena: yes, you are. You all are. The babies are well enough to go home to their own cribs.

Aria: thank you doctor, really, for everything you've done for us.

Dr. Lena: well, you're more than welcome, Aria. Take care of your babies, they're gonna need a lot of work.

Aria: so I've been told, many times.

_There's a knock on the door. Spencer walks into the room, instantly towards the babies._

Spencer: hey babies, I missed you guys so much.

Aria: Spence? I'm still here, you know?

Spencer: yeah?

Aria: would you mind coming here and maybe give me a proper hug or something?

Spencer: sure, sorry. I just missed my niece and nephew so much.

Aria: well, good thing you won't be coming here to visit them anymore because we're cleared to go home, finally.

Spencer: really? OMG! That's great news. I know how much you hate hospitals.

Aria: I really do hate hospitals. now, can you please help me pack our stuff? My mom should be here any minute though.

Spencer: uh, sure. Aria, can I ask you something? But promise you won't get upset or mad?

Aria: why do I get the feeling that I'll be?

Spencer: I just wanted to ask, why did you give the babies your last name? I mean you could've given them Ezra's.

Aria: because I'm the only family they have right now, Spencer. Their father is out of the picture, I can't just give them his last name just for them to wonder who Fitz is.

Spencer: what if he gets back? What would happen then?

Aria: I highly doubt it. He's been gone for months, he didn't even bother to call or text, or even send an email to make sure how I was doing. I'm not gonna lie to my kids about their father, they deserve the truth, and when the time comes they'll know the whole story.

Spencer: please, don't be mad at me. I just wanted to clear things out.

Aria: I'm not mad at you Spencer, I'm just mad at this whole situation.

Ella: hey, how are my babies? _Walking through the door straight to the cribs._

Aria: seriously guys? Everyone walks in to the babies ignoring me? Not cool people, not cool.

Ella: oh, Aria. You're still my baby girl you know that.

Aria: I know, I know. So now we're ready to head out.

Ella: sure thing, the apartment is ready to have you all.

_An hour later, Aria walks into the famous apartment, 3B._

Aria: oh, how I missed this little apartment!

Ella: alright every thing is set, your bed is ready for you. And so are the cribs.

Aria: I'm gonna put the babies down for their nap, then head to the bathroom, I could really use a long bath.

Ella: why don't you go in now, and I'll take care of the babies for you?

Aria: but..

Spencer: no buts, come on, go. They're in good hands.

Aria: ok, thanks guys.

_Thirty minutes later,_

Aria: that was one great bath, thanks again you guys.

Ella: it's nothing, baby girl. Now, would you like some real food?

Aria: I would kill for Chinese right now.

Spencer: ok, I'll call the girls in, I know Hanna is gonna freak out on us, then I'll call for delivery.

Aria: thanks, Spence.

_An hour later, food was delivered, and all the girls were talking and laughing, well, all but Hanna._

Aria: Han, you can't seriously still be mad at us.

Hanna: what do you think the babies are gonna think of me when they find out that I wasn't there for them the first time they got home? Of course I'm furious!

Spencer: Han, they're still babies, you do realize that, don't you?

Hanna: easy for you to say, now you're gonna be their favorite auntie, not me.

Aria: Spencer and Emily might be their favorite aunties, but be you're always gonna be their favorite godmother, so...

Hanna: OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Aria: yes, I'm serious, would you please keep you voice...

_Small high pitched cries fill the little apartment._

Aria: OMG! This is all on you Hanna!

Hanna: sorry.

Aria: you get A.J. and calm him down while I deal with little miss Liv first.

Hanna: I'm not gonna change his diapers, am I?

Spencer: you asked for it, Han.

Aria: do I hear someone complaining?

Hanna: no! No no one even said a word.

Aria: good. Diapers are on the top shelf over there.

Hanna: oh God! For someone this little, you mr. Aiden sure smell big time.

Aria: haha you'll get used to it, Han.

Emily: I'm really happy for you, Ar. You really got the hang of it. You're a natural.

Aria: thanks, Em. These babies finally put the smile back on my face. For a long time I thought I lost it somewhere not to be found.

Spencer: Aria, you have two healthy beautiful babies, you have every reason to smile.

Hanna: oh, I give up. I can't do this, this diaper is ruined . I think you might wanna get another one.

Aria: how could you possibly ruin the diaper this way Han? You're a rookie. Hahah.

Spencer: I can't believe it's almost the end of summer.

Emily: yeah, which also means it's almost time for us to go off to college.

Hanna: hey, Ar. What are you going to do about college, I know you're going to Hollis but what about the babies?

Aria: I talked to mom about it, she insisted that I should go, and that she'll help me with the babies. We'll try to work it out somehow.

Hanna: well, good thing is I'm not going away for college, that I'm going here. So I could babysit for you.

Spencer: lucky you Han, we'll miss these babies terribly and you get to see them everyday.

Emily: I promise I'll Skype every day. To check on you and the babies. And we wouldn't miss any birthdays, ever.

Spencer: are you kidding? Birthdays, Christmases, Halloweens, everything.

Hanna: look! A.J. is laughing at me. Oh boy you're one hot meat.

Aria: HANNA! Don't tell him that.

Hanna: why not? He takes after his...

Emily: HANNA! Shut up, now.

Aria: it's ok, guys. he really takes after his father, ever since he was in the womb, he did a good job protecting his baby sister. They even laugh together, cry together. And go to sleep together holding hands. Aiden may have my hazel eyes, but they both have Ezra's curls. Olivia on the other hand, has his piercing captivating blue eyes.

Emily: one day, they'll get to meet their dad, Aria. I'm sure of it.

Aria: I really hope they'd get the chance to know the good man he really was. Maybe, one day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : now that you've read this chapter, please let me know what y'all think.**

**Kisses.**

**Esraa.**


	7. Chapter7- Dear Baby Diary

**A/N:first of all thank you all for the follows, favorites an REVIEWS. I'm so grateful to you.**

**And second of all, for all those of you who asked for Ezra's reaction, Patience is a virtue ;) **

**I would like to say that Ezra is yet to appear in the story, probably two or three chapters to come. why? for more DRAMA :( but i promise you it'll all gonna be worth it, hopefully.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on "The Blue Pendant"<strong>

_Mike: what? You mean like, you were pregnant with two babies, not one? Like a.. a twin?_

_Hanna: ok, where's my niece?_

_Spencer: it's nephew. It's a boy not a girl._

_Hanna: it's a girl, we both know it._

_Aria: girls calm down. The babies are sleeping._

_Emily: babies? You had more than one baby?_

_Aria: a boy and a girl._

_Aria: Say hello to Olivia-Rose and Aiden-James Montgomery_

_Aria: Spencer and Emily might be their favorite aunties, but you're always gonna be their favorite godmother, so..._

_Hanna: OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_

_Aria: oh! Yes, I'm serious._

* * *

><p><em>Dear baby diary,<em>

_'Today is December 13th, 2015. I can't believe it's already been a year. Today my beautiful babies turn one. One year of my life filled with joy, happiness and most importantly, love. Surrounded by all the people I love and cherish, well, almost all of them, my babies are the luckiest in the world. Right now __Aiden__, as always, is trying to keep __Olivia__ from hurting herself, again. A few days ago, miss __Olivia__ tried to get her bottle off the coffee table, walking there she tumbled and fell on her knees, she didn't hurt herself, thank God, but as soon she started crying, A__iden__ rushed to her to kiss her knee to comfort her, and handed her the bottle. He's always like that, protecting his little baby sister, he sure takes after E.. his daddy. Believe it or not that was their first word, daddy. Yes! They know about their dad, they've seen pictures of him, of us. They even saw our first picture together with the paper bags over our heads, every time they look at it, they giggle as they put their fingers over their mouths for secrecy, yeah, it's kind of our little secret. Every night, they want to hear the story about their daddy and mommy, they even call it "Bix" as for B26 because it's just hard for them to say it. They don't really know their daddy's name though, not just yet, they only know him as "Z" it's probably easier that way. Anyway, today is their first birthday, and everyone is coming home to celebrate with us, as promised. The girls are coming over for lunch, well, more like a Chinese take-out. Then they'll help get the place ready, I wanna make sure my babies have everything and everyone they love. I just wish I could bring them their daddy too. But now, I have to go get ready for tonight, Happy birthday, baby __Olivia__ and baby __Aiden__. Mommy loves you both to the moon and back.'_

_There's a knock on the door, a well-known knocking_.

Aria: hey Hanna? Why are you here?

Hanna: what do you mean why am I here? Come on, open the door.

Aria: why would I do that?

Hanna: because I love you?

Aria: that's a good enough reason.

_Aria opens the door to Hanna holding more bags than humanly possible._

Aria: what is all of this? I told you I have everything here.

Hanna: what do you know about babies' birthdays? Especially these special ones over there. I'd rob a bank for them if I have to.

Aria: thanks, Han! Where are the girls? I thought you'd all be here together.

Hanna: Spencer and Emily had to go get the food on their way here.

Aria: ok, let me help you with these.

_Aria grabbed the bags from Hanna to put them on the kitchen counter._

"oh! Look at these cuties " Hanna cooed as picked up the babies up to her lap.

Aria: easy there Hanna! You make me feel like I have three babies sometimes.

Hanna: oh! You're just jealous they laugh with me more than they laugh with anyone else. ㈆9

Aria: yeah, yeah, sure thing. Han.

_As Aria was emptying the bags Hanna just got, she noticed a video camera._

Aria: Han?

Hanna: hm?

Aria: what's this for?

Hanna: duh! It's a camera to record videos. You may have heard of it.

Aria: Hanna, I'm not dumb. I know it's a camera recorder, but why would you get it if I already have a camera to take some pictures.

Hanna: still pictures are cute but videos are more alive, Aria. You wanna capture every reaction and every moment.

Aria: thanks Han, I mean, not only for this, but for everything you've done for us over the past year.

Hanna: hey, you didn't make me their godmother for nothing, right?

Aria: and you're the best one ever, Han.

"Food is here" Spencer announced as she peeked from behind the door.

Aria: yay! Good because I'm starving, feeding two babies, believe me, takes a lot outta you.

Emily: hey babies! I've missed you guys so much. Oh look at how adorable they are.

Spencer: how can they get more adorable every time we come visit? They've gotten so big.

Aria: oh trust me they're getting big every second you turn away. Shall we eat now, please? We have a lot of work to do.

_**Thirty minutes later**,_

Aria: I'm gonna Put the babies down for their nap, then we'll head to work.

"here let me help you" said Spencer, picking up baby Liv.

Spencer: hey, how are you holding up?

Aria: it's all good, great actually.

Spencer: I know it's all just an act, Aria. You know I can read through you as an open book.

Aria: Spencer, I'm happy with everything I have right now, I mean why wouldn't I be?

Spencer: I know you're happy, but you're not as happy as you should be. I mean, look at you! You've lost too much weight, it's not just the baby weight, you have dark circles around your eyes, so you're obviously not eating or sleeping enough...

Aria: Spencer! I'm ok, so just drop it.

Spencer: you're not ok, Aria. I know it and you know it, I'll tell you what, stop beating yourself up for something that happened almost two years ago and move on.

With that, Spencer joins the girls, not saying another word to Aria for the rest of the day. They both knew Spencer was right, but only Aria was the one to not have enough courage to admit this fact.

_**Later that evening.**_

"Aria, a word to the camera!" Said Hanna from behind the camera.

Aria: hi_! Baby __Aiden__! Baby __Olivia__! Happy birthday to you both, you're the greatest gifts given to me ever. This past year has been the happiest year of my life. Without you, my life would've been so lonely. You complete me. I'm the luckiest mommy in the world to have you both in my life right now. Baby __Aiden__, I love your little giggles at your sister when she makes some funny noises and when you hurry to help and protect her, and comfort her when she's hurt. You remind me of your... Your daddy. He always did that for me. He was a good man. As for you baby __Olivia__, you're my little princess, I love your love for your brother, you always make sure he gets what he needs, even without asking. I think you're a natural mom to your baby brother. You two are the joy of my life, be good to each other, like you always have been. I'm so proud to call you my babies. I love you, and I'm sure you daddy would've loved to have you in his arms right now._

With that said, everyone was in tears. As young as they were, the babies took their gaze off of the cake, and looked at their crying mother.

Aiden: mommy ok?

Olivia reached out to wipe her mommy's tears.

Aria smiled at her babies gestures. She really is lucky to have them.

Aria: yes baby, mommy is ok. Now let's all sing the birthday song together, ok? Then we'll blow off the candles.

Olivia: oooof?

Aria: yes, Liv. We'll oooof at the candle, ready?

Ella: come on, every one get to the cake. Lights out!

Everybody sang along and wished the babies happy birthday.

This was just another happy moment Ezra had missed spending with his babies.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's your new chapter guys. please, Read and Review.<strong>

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	8. Chapter 8: Love Me Don't Leave

**A/N: Hey, Guys. I'm sooo Sooo sorry for the delay. thank you for the reviews, i'm so grateful to y'all. **

**And As for Ezzy's reaction i PROMISE it's near probably about two chapters down the road. it's kinda like the Malcolm situation, but not entirely. he's gonna find out when the kids are much younger in a whole different circumstances. so hold your horses. ;)**

**So here's your new chapter. i hope you like 't forget to R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on "The Blue Pendant"<strong>

_Spencer: hey, how are you holding up?_

_Aria: it's all good, great actually._

_Spencer: I know it's all just an act, Aria. You know I can read through you as an open book._

_Aria: Spencer, I'm happy with everything I have right now, I mean why wouldn't I be?_

_Spencer: I know you're happy, but you're not as happy as you should be. I mean, look at you! You've lost too much weight, it's not just the baby weight, you have dark circles around your eyes, so you're obviously not eating or sleeping enough... you're not ok, Aria. I know it and you know it, I'll tell you what, stop beating yourself up for something that happened almost two years ago and move on._

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_I know I probably shouldn't but I'm only writing here because this is the only place where I can let it all out of my chest. I miss him everyday more than ever. I know I should move on from him already, it's been almost five years now, but I just can't, I feel like I'm betraying everybody, betraying my... _our_ kids, betraying him, but most importantly, I'm betraying myself. I don't wanna miss him, but I do. I've been searching non-stop for him, it's like he fell off the face of the earth. I can feel like he's alive somewhere. He's not dead, I would've felt it or at least heard about it. I just wish he'd just walk back into our lives. I know Aiden and Olivia miss him a lot. For a fact, not a day goes by without them praying for him to come and hug and play with them, and it kills me to hear them pegging for the day he would come back. When they ask me about him, "he's away and he's coming back one day" is all I say to them. I can't really tell them that their daddy left me because he thought that I thought how they got here was a mistake. These past days, the kids were not acting normal. Something was off about them. I mean, they used to be happy all the time, laughing and giggling. Of course they would cry every now and then, but only if one of them is hurt or something. But nowadays, they just seem more clingy. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids, I really do, but this is beyond normal. Because every time I drop them off to pre-school, they kick and scream for leaving them there, as if I was abandoning them and never coming back. They refuse to sleep in their beds, they would just sneak to mine right after I put them in their beds. Even Hanna picked up on it. They used to be excited whenever Hanna gets to babysit them while I was at work or studying or something. But now, they just tend to cry themselves to sleep the entire time I'm gone for. Dear diary, something is off , I can't really put my finger on it, but I'm gonna do my best to get to the bottom of this. I can't just stand by to watch my babies unhappy._

**Later that day,**

"HE WHAT?" Aria shouted over the phone.

"I'm telling you miss Montgomery. Aiden hit the boy like he was in a fight club. We literally had to lift him off of the boy."

Aria: why would he even hit someone? He'd never done that before. I'm on my way right now.

**Later in class,**

Aria: where is the boy that Aiden hit earlier?

Teacher: he had to be taken to the nurse's office, his nose was bleeding.

Aria: what? Aiden really did this?

Teacher: yeah, he kept hitting him and saying he was a liar. I don't even know why he did it, he won't talk to anyone but Olivia who was in tears the entire time.

Aria: ok, Mrs. James. I'll make sure Aiden apologizes to the boy before we leave, and I promise you I'll get to the bottom of this.

**In the hallway, on the way to the nurse's office.**

Aria: Aiden? Why did you hit your friend? This not a nice thing to do.

Aiden: sorry mommy. He's bad.

Aria: no Aiden, you have to say sorry to your friend, not me.

Olivia : NOT FRIEND! BAD BOY!

Aria: Olivia-Rose! Keep you voice down, please. Now, tell me what he did so I could tell his parents.

_Both kids became quiet other than the silent sobs, not a word was said. They walked to the nurse's office, and apologized to the boy and his parents._

The ride home was silent, Aria was confused as hell about what that kid had said or done to make Olivia this upset, and Aiden would never hit anyone this bad unless it was serious.

Aria opened the door to their apartment, and let the kids in. They rushed past her to the couch where Aiden sat with Olivia cuddled up to him, and he was comforting her. "_God! This is so damn familiar, it's like me and Ezra all over again_" Aria thought to herself.

Aria: so Aiden, can you tell me why you hit that boy at school?

Olivia: I told him to, mommy. Bad boy mommy, bad boy.

Aria: baby, you know it's not nice to hit someone, right? If he did something bad or said something to upset you, you need to tell Mrs. James.

Aiden: he lied mommy, he made Liv sad.

Aria: what did he say, Liv?

_More silence._

Aria: you have to tell me what he said, come on, we tell each other everything.

Olivia: sorry mommy, I love you. Don't leave me, please.

Aiden: I promise mommy, I won't hit anyone again. I love you, don't go.

_They both hugged their mom with loud sobs filling the apartment._

Aria: I love you both my sweet angels. Now tell me what that boy had said to you, Livy.

Olivia: h-he said that d-daddy w-was away because he doesn't love us, and that he was m-mad at us for being b-bad.

Aiden: are we bad mommy? Daddy hates us?

Olivia: he said you'll leave us at school and never come back for us. Are you mommy? Are you going to leave us there, mommy?

_It was like Aria's heart was ripped out of her chest, how could this happen? how would she explain why their daddy was away for so long without any kind of contact?_

Aria: that's not true, daddy and I love you so much babies. You're our happiness in this life. And I'd never leave you, ever. I'll tell you what, here, this necklace was a gift from your daddy to me to keep him close to my heart. You wear it Livy to remind you of your daddy. And here, Aiden. This wristband was your daddy's, he wore it all the time. This way, you'll have daddy close to your hearts, ok?

Aiden: thank you mommy so much.

Aria: you're welcome, honey.

Olivia: mommy?

Aria: yes sweetie?

Olivia: what does this mean?

Aria: it says B26 that's happiness, Liv. Mine and daddy's happiness. That's also about you two. And this wristband says, "People deserve happiness, but B26 will only be ours" me and daddy have a promise that B26 is our own happiness because we love each other very much and we love you two so so much, but no one else knows that but me and daddy and now you two know it as well so it could be our family's little secret.

Aiden: mommy, I miss daddy.

Olivia: I miss daddy too, mommy. When is he coming home?

Aria: I miss him too babies, lots. And I don't know when he'll be back. Maybe it's a surprise for us from daddy.

Olivia: I like surprises, mommy.

Aiden: yeah, me too, momma.

Aria: ok now, we need to go make some food to put in our tummies, ok? Would you like to help me after you change clothes?

The kids nodded and hopped off the couch to go change. After they changed into their pj's, they waited by the kitchen counter for Aria to lift them up to their stools, which she did after she set the plates on the counter.

_Thirty minutes later, they were finished eating, Aria was washing the dishes. There was a knock on the door_.

Aria: who is it?

Ella: oh it's just me, the proud Nana.

Aiden and Olivia's faces lit up in joy, "NANA!"

Ella: hey, babies. I missed you both so so much.

"We missed you too Nana, and uncle Mikey." They both said with the biggest grins on their faces.

Ella: I know babies, I know. Wow, what a pretty necklace you got, Liv!

Olivia: it's daddy's, Nana. It's a gift from daddy.

"And this is his too, Nana." Aiden said lifting up his hand showing the wrist band.

_Ella look at Aria, confused about she just saw and heard._

Aria mouthed, "later"

Aria: Livy! A.J.! Please, say goodnight to Nana, and get ready for bed. It's been a long day.

"Goodnight, Nana" "Goodnight, Mommy"

Ella: nighty night, little bugs. I love you.

Aria: I love you, angels. I'll be with you in a minute.

"Ok, momma"

_Fifteen minutes later, the kids were in their beds sound asleep._

Ella: Aria, is he...

Aria: no, mom. He's not back. I think I would've told you if he was. Like I said, it's been a long day today. Aiden hit a kid in school, for upsetting Olivia.

Ella: Aiden? Hit a kid? Why, why and how did that kid upset Olivia?

Aria: he said some stuff about their dad that weren't true which made Olivia so upset that she asked Aiden to hit him.

Ella: wow! Really? That's nothing they're used to do, ever. What kinda stuff did that boy say to her?

Aria: basically that their daddy left because he didn't love them for being bad kids, and that I'd leave them at school and never come back for them.

Ella: what? All of this happened and it didn't occur to you to call me?

Aria: mom, I couldn't do much thinking about anything but my kids at the time.

Ella: I know, I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in.

Aria: if only you could see the fear and panic in their eyes, mom. They were so afraid that what that boy had said was true. They literally begged me not to leave them.

_Aria broke down in sobs, she tried to be quiet as possible so the kids wouldn't wake up. But she couldn't help the whimpers escaping her mouth._

Ella: Aria, you need to calm down, you won't do them any good if you make yourself sick. Come on call Hanna to come babysit for a while, I think you and me could use a little air and a walk.

Aria: bu...

Ella: no buts. I'm calling Hanna, and you are gonna change these clothes into something comfy. I don't care if it's just sweatpants. Go!

Ella calls Hanna who she agreed to babysit. After Hanna got to the apartment, Ella and Aria went out for a walk.

Ella: I think we need coffee before we head our way, don't you think?

Aria: mom, you know I'd kill for coffee, but I don't feel like eating or having anything right now.

Ella: look Aria, I know you're upset for the kids, I get that. But I also know that you've been putting up a good front, you always have, ever since you were a little girl. You miss him, and I know that it isn't gonna be easy to stop anytime soon. But you have got to move on from him. This isn't right for any of you. You keep hoping for the day he'd come back to you, honey it's been almost five years. He's gone! I know you know that, but you wouldn't admit at least to yourself.

Aria: I can't, mom. I'm trying to forget about him, I'm trying to move on, but it's too damn hard. Every time I close my eyes, I dream about him the day he left, our last words to each other, then that he'd come back to me, to us. Every time I watch Olivia and Aiden cuddled up on the couch watching cartoons and laughing at something on TV, I remember me and Ezra doing the exact same thing. It's too hard for me to move on knowing he's out there in some place that isn't here with me and his kids, knowing that I was the one who pushed him away. I'm the reason he can't watch our babies growing up.

Ella: Aria, none of this is true, and you know it. He loved you. You both loved each other so much, but you can't hold on to that, holding on to him forever hoping he'd walk right back into your life once again. You'll hurt yourself, you'll hurt your kids.

Aria: I...

_The phone buzzes._

Aria: Hanna?

Hanna: Aria... you need to come right away. The kids are so upset and they wouldn't calm down for even a bit.

Aria: what happened?

Hanna: Olivia woke up thirsty and when she realized you weren't home she woke Aiden up and they just panicked. And they wouldn't stop crying.

Aria: ok, we're on our way.

Ella: what's wrong?

Aria: we need to go home, the kids are freaking out on Hanna.

Ella: ok, let's hurry.

_**Ten minutes later,**_

Aiden: MOMMA!

Olivia: mommy, you're back!

Aria: sshhh, come on angels, it's ok, it's ok. Of course, I'm back. Why wouldn't I be?

Olivia: mommy you... you promised

Aiden: why did you leave mommy? Are we bad babies?

Olivia: sorry, mommy.

Aria: no, no! You're not bad babies, you're the best babies in the whole wide world. And I love you lots and lots. I'm sorry I left without telling you. But you were asleep. I would never leave you, never, ever.

Aiden: momma, I'm tired.

Aria: I know, baby. I know. Why don't you wait for me in the big bed so we can all sleep together? Ok?

"Ok, mommy" they both nodded and ran for the bed.

Ella: Aria. I don't think this is something you brush off. You need to address this situation. We were gone for like what? Less than two hours. And they're freaking out.

Aria: I'm so worried about them, I've been noticing that they've been much clingier than ever. And with what happened today at school, they've been begging me not to leave them every chance they get.

Hanna: Aria, you need to go see a doctor, this could be a much bigger issue than it seems to be.

Olivia: MOMMY!

Aria: honey, I'll be there in a sec.

Olivia: mommy, Aiden is crying. He's really sick.

Aria: WHAT? Aiden! Baby, what's wrong?

"mommy, I'm tired, it hurts right here" says Aiden pointing to his head.

Aria: OMG! Aiden, you're burning up. Mom! We need to go to the hospital now.

Ella: sweetie, calm down. I'll just bring a wet cloth and some ice cubes to try and cool him down, if he isn't cooled in 15 minutes, then we go to the hospital.

Caleb: don't worry, Aria. If you need anything, I'll be here to help.

Aria: thanks, Caleb. I really appreciate it. You've always been there for us.

Hanna: Aria? I can take Olivia with me tonight, so you can nurse Aiden.

Olivia: NO! Aiden! HERE.

Aria: thanks, Han. But she's not gonna leave him that easily. And mom is here anyway.

Hanna: ok, we'll go now. But call us if you need anything. I'll be here first thing in the morning.

Thirty minutes later, Aiden's temperature finally became normal, and he's now sound asleep. Olivia, of course, was laying beside him holding his hand so he could feel better.

Ella: Aria, honey. You need to have some sleep, you're obviously exhausted. Don't worry about him, he's ok now.

Aria: my baby is sick, mom. He said he was tired, and I just said 'I know baby' when I actually had no idea that something was wrong with him. I can't go to sleep knowing my baby is sick because he got so scared that I might leave and never come back.

Ella: Aria, I'm not gonna let you beat yourself up for this. It's not your fault.

Aria: how isn't any of this my fault, mom? I'm the one who drove their dad away, now I'm the one they're afraid is gonna leave them too. My baby cried till he got himself sick. I'm the one letting them live in fear.

Ella: Then you should seek help Aria. You can't do this on your own. You need to talk to a doctor about this to help you figure it all out so you could help your kids.

Aria: I think I might actually call Dr. Sullivan. She really did help me back then with Ali's stuff.

Ella: one more thing, uh..

Aria: mom, what is it? What's wrong?

Ella: nothing is wrong... you know what? We'll talk about it tomorrow. Right now I might sleep on you. You could use some sleep yourself.

Aria: ok, if you're sure...

Ella: yes, I'm sure. Everything is fine, I promise.

_Next morning couldn't come any sooner. When Aria did actually get some sleep, well, more like a nap. She felt a small hand tapping on her shoulder. None other than Olivia's_.

Aria: morning, baby! Did you sleep well?

Olivia nods, but you can tell she's not being her happy self like mornings before. She's been really close to her brother ever since they were born, to see him tired or even sick really took a toll on her on top of being afraid that their mommy would leave them like their daddy.

Olivia: mommy, is Aiden ok now? I held his hands to make him better. I said a prayer so God would heal him. Did it work?

Aria: first I want my morning kiss, and then let's go wake him up and see for ourselves. I'm sure your prayer worked honey.

Aria: Aiden, sweetie. Are you feeling ok now? Does your head still hurt?

Aiden: I'm better, mommy. But I'm sleepy and I wanna see my dream again. I was so happy.

Olivia: I'm gonna pray really hard, Aiden. This time I'll ask God to bring daddy too so you can feel much better.

Aria: sweetie, what was your dream about?

Aiden: I was playing with my ball in the park, then I kicked it far away. But when I went to get it, I couldn't find it, then a man came to me and asked me why I was so sad, and when I looked up to see him it was daddy. It was awesome, mommy. He even bought me a new ball and told me that he was so happy to see me.

_Aria felt like tons of bricks on her shoulder, everyday her babies are getting older and missing their daddy even more. Soon, they'll be asking where he is and why he's not around._

Olivia: mommy, why are you crying? Are you sad?

Aria: no honey, I'm not sad. Sometimes we cry when we're happy, honey. And those are happy tears because this dream is really good, sweetie.

Aiden: is daddy really gonna come, momma? I want him to come back so we can play with my ball in the park.

Aria: I know baby. I miss daddy too. He's gonna come home soon, I promise. Come on now, we need to feed our tummies because I need to tell you something important. Wanna help me set the table before Nana wakes up?

Aria sets the table, hands the kids their bowls of Cheerios, and then pours two cups of coffee for her and Ella. Makes a patch of blueberry pancakes, scrambled some eggs, by then Ella had woken up and sat next to the kids at the kitchen counter.

Ella: good morning, everyone. How did you sleep?

Olivia: I slept good, Nana. I prayed for Aiden to get well. Now he's fine again, aren't you Aiden?

Aiden: yes, Nana. I'm good now. Thank you Olivia for praying for me. How did you sleep Nana?

Ella: I slept good, baby. Thank you. I'm really glad you're ok now. You got mommy scared, little bug.

Aiden: I'm sorry, momma.

Aria: it's ok, buddy. I'm just happy you're ok. I love you both my little munchkins, and I want you to know that we'll always have each other for ever and ever.

Olivia: I love you too, mommy. You're the best mommy in the whole wide world.

Aiden: I love you mommy, and I love daddy too. I can't wait till he comes soon.

Ella: come on little bugs, you need to finish your breakfast before I eat it all then you'll have nothing to have.

Aria: mom, I was thinking about what we talked about last night, and I think I'm gonna schedule an appointment for today.

Ella: and I think that's a good idea, honey. The sooner, the better.

_**Later that day;**_

Aria: ok, thanks, yeah. Well thanks again, Anna.

Ella: so, what did they say?

Aria: well, Dr. Sullivan. Recommended a different doctor for them. She says she's really good for them. So I called and made an appointment for tomorrow at 2pm. But I need to talk to the kids first. Honestly, sometimes I look back and wonder where I'd gone wrong with them. I knew there would come the day when they start asking about Ezra, but never once have I ever thought they would get to the point they fear the idea of me leaving them and thinking that their dad left because of them.

Ella: Aria, honey. You didn't do anything wrong with them. You've brought well-behaved adorable little kids that anyone would wish for. They're still very young, they're exposed to everything around them. You can't protect them from everyone or everything, you just have to be there for them and that should be enough. Everything is gonna be ok, I promise.

Aria: I sometimes wish that maybe someday soon, Ezra would just walk through the door and be back to our lives again. I know it's been years since I last heard from him, and we both probably changed over these years. I just keep hoping that we could just get together again. He probably had moved on now, but even if he had, I just wish he would at least want to get to know his kids.

Ella: maybe that's your problem honey, you keep wishing for him to walk back into your life again. It's been years, yet you're still wishing for him. It's not just you anymore, Aria. Your kids need to know that there might be a possibility that their dad might not come soon, if at all. I know it's devastating but I think it's better than giving them false hope than have their hearts broken over the fact that you lied to them about their daddy coming soon.

Aria: I think you're right. Now I better go talk to them before I chicken out. But really mom, thank you for everything you've done for us. You've always been there for me. I love you.

Ella: I love you too, honey. You are and always will be my baby girl even when you're a mom yourself now. I'm gonna go now. And I'll call you tonight to check on you guys.

Aria: ok. Aiden? Livy? Please, Come say bye to Nana.

Aiden: bye Nana. I'll miss you.

Olivia: bye Nana. Are you gonna come back tomorrow?

Ella: bye little bugs, and I promise, I'll come back tomorrow, maybe even with some goodies.

Aria: MOM! Please don't. I can't handle any more of their sugar intake.

Ella: oh hush, Ar. Nana always knows best. Love ya, bye.

Aria: so. I have something to tell you guys. I promise you everything is good, but we need to make some things better, ok?

Olivia: what is it, mommy?

Aria: tomorrow, we have somewhere to be. There's someone that I want you to meet. We're...

Aiden: is it daddy? Is he finally coming back?

Olivia: mommy, I want to wear my princess dress that auntie Hanna got for me. I want to look good when I see daddy.

Aria: I'm sorry guys, but we're not meeting daddy tomorrow.

Olivia: then who is it?

Aria: it's a doctor, she's a friend of mine. She's really good. And she wants to talk to you both.

Aiden: but why mommy, I'm not sick anymore. And Olivia is not sick either.

Aria: no honey, neither one of you is sick, thank God. And Dr. Collins is a psychiatrist, she listens to people and makes them feel better about things that they're upset about.

Olivia: but mommy, why do we have to go see her? We talk to each other about everything, right?

Aria: right, baby. But the three of us will go see her in her nice office after school tomorrow, she's gonna talk to us about anything you two would like. How about that?

"okay, momma"  
>"okay, momma"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, What'd y'all think of these events?<strong>

**waiting for the reviews and your ideas on what would probably happen next.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	9. Chapter9: Pour Our Hearts Out

**A/N: Hey, Hello and Hi. First of all, I'd like to thank all my devoted readers and reviewers for following my story. I really really hope you like how the story is going. I know a lot of you are waiting for Ezra's reaction or at least his return and i promise you he will, eventually ;) you just need to be patient. Everything is good on its own time. SO this is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on "The Blue Pendant"<strong>

_Aria: so Aiden, can you tell me why you hit that boy at school?_

_Olivia: I told him to, mommy. Bad boy mommy, bad boy._

_Aiden: he lied mommy, he made Liv sad_

_Olivia: h-he said that d-daddy w-was away because he doesn't love us, and that he was m-mad at us for being b-bad._

_Aiden: are we bad mommy? Daddy hates us?_

_Olivia: he said you'll leave us at school and never come back for us. Are you mommy? Are you going to leave us there, mommy?_

_Aria: that's not true, daddy and I love you so much babies. You're our happiness in this life. And I'd never leave you, ever. I'll tell you what, here, this necklace was a gift from your daddy to me to keep him close to my heart. You wear it Livy to remind you of your daddy. And here, Aiden. This wristband was your daddy's, he wore it all the time. This way, you'll have daddy close to your hearts, ok?_

_Ella: look Aria, I know you're upset for the kids, I get that. But I also know that you've been putting up a good front, you always have, ever since you were a little girl. You miss him, and I know that it isn't gonna be easy to stop anytime soon. But you have got to move on from him. This isn't right for any of you. You keep hoping for the day he'd come back to you, honey it's been almost four years. He's gone! I know you know that, but you wouldn't admit at least to yourself._

_Aria: I can't, mom. I'm trying to forget about him, I'm trying to move on, but it's too damn hard. Every time I close my eyes, I dream about him the day he left, our last words to each other, then that he'd come back to me, to us. Every time I watch Olivia and Aiden cuddled up on the couch watching cartoons and laughing at something on TV, I remember me and Ezra doing the exact same thing. It's too hard for me to move on knowing he's out there in some place that isn't here with me and his kids, knowing that I was the one who pushed him away. I'm the reason he can't watch our babies growing up._

_Ella: Aria, none of this is true, and you know it. He loved you. You both loved each other so much, but you can't hold on to that, holding on to him forever hoping he'd walk right back into your life once again. You'll hurt yourself, you'll hurt your kids._

_Aria: I think I might actually call Dr. Sullivan. She really did help me back then with Ali's stuff_

_Ella: Aria, honey. You didn't do anything wrong with them. You've brought well-behaved adorable little kids that anyone would wish for. They're still very young, they're exposed to everything around them. You can't protect them from everyone or everything, you just have to be there for them and that should be enough. Everything is gonna be ok, I promise._

_Aria: I sometimes wish that maybe someday soon, Ezra would just walk through the door and be back to our lives again. I know it's been years since I last heard from him, and we both probably changed over these years. I just keep hoping that we could just get together again. He probably had moved on now, but even if he had, I just wish he would at least want to get to know his kids._

_Ella: maybe that's your problem honey, you keep wishing for him to walk back into your life again. It's been years, yet you're still wishing for him. It's not just you anymore, Aria. Your kids need to know that there might be a possibility that their dad might not come soon, if at all. I know it's devastating but I think it's better than giving them false hope than have their hearts broken over the fact that you lied to them about their daddy coming soon._

_Aria: so. I have something to tell you guys. I promise you everything is good, but we need to make some things better, ok? Tomorrow, we have somewhere to be. There's someone that I want you to meet. It's a doctor; She's really good. And she wants to talk to you both._

_Aiden: but why mommy, I'm not sick anymore. And Olivia is not sick either._

_Aria: no honey, neither one of you is sick, thank God. And Dr. Collins is a psychiatrist; she listens to people and makes them feel better about things that they're upset about._

_Olivia: but mommy, why do we have to go see her? We talk to each other about everything, right?_

_Aria: right, baby. But the three of us will go see her in her nice office after school tomorrow, she's gonna talk to us about anything you two would like. How about that?_

_"Okay, momma"_

* * *

><p><em>Today, hopefully is the day when we take the first step to being ourselves again. Today, I'm gonna take the kids to see Dr. Collins. I really hope she could help the kids have their selves back. Dr. Sullivan told me she was the best children psychiatrist here in the city.<em>

"Mommy?" Olivia tugs on my sweat pants that I've grown comfortable with ever since I've had the kids.

"Hey sweetie, how did you sleep?" I ask her hoping for some sort of comforting answer.

"I slept good for a bit, then I woke up when I heard you talking in your sleep mommy, and I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't" Olivia answers.

"Really? What was I saying in my sleep?" _Did I really talk in my sleep? _

"I bet you were talking to daddy, mommy. Cuz you kept saying 'please come back soon'"

"I don't remember saying that honey. I'm sorry if I woke you up" I say, _and the worst part is I don't even remember what the dream was about._

"It's ok, mommy. Can I ask you something really really important to me?" Olivia pleads.

"Sure, Livy. You know you can ask mommy anything"

"What's daddy's name? All our friends have daddies and they know their names, but I don't have a daddy and I don't even know his name?" _Tears were brimming in Livy's eyes and it broke my heart that I'm the reason for my kids' heartbreak_.

_Right as I was going to answer, I heard Aiden padding his way to us._

"Good morning, sweetie. How'd you sleep?" I ask him gently ask I kiss his forehead.

"I slept good, mommy. Thank you" Aiden replies. "Good morning, Livy"

"G-good m-morning, Aiden" Lucy answers as she sniffles burying her face into my legs hiding behind me.

"Mommy, why is Livy crying? Who upset her?" Aiden asks getting upset for his sister.

"She's just a little upset about something, honey. Don't worry"

"I a-asked mommy i-if I could know my d-daddy's n-name" Olivia informs Aiden.

"His name is Z, right mommy? You told us before" Aiden replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's his nickname, sweetheart. But his name is Ezra. Your daddy's name is Ezra" _there's no point hiding it anymore._

"I like his name, mommy" Olivia says with a teary smile.

"I like it too , honey. I always have, ever since the first time I met him" I say dreamily.

Aiden: mommy?

Aria: yes, A.J.?

Aiden: why don't we ever talk to daddy on the phone? When you're away, we get to call you and sometimes we see you on the camera, right?

Aria: right. But I don't know if daddy has a phone anymore. I tried calling but I couldn't get a hold of him. So we just have to wait and hope that he would come back one day.

Olivia: is he _ever_ coming back?

Aria: I really don't know, honey.

Aiden: who's your daddy, mommy? Don't you have one too?

Aria: hey, why don't we go have some really delicious breakfast so we could start our day and get going to your school? Then I could go to my job?

Olivia: but Mommy...

Aria: come on, now. I'm gonna go make blueberry pancakes and pour us some apple juice. You two go ahead and brush your teeth and come help me.

"Ok, Mommy"

_After having breakfast and changing their clothes. The kids are dropped off at school_

Aria: ok, you guys have fun today. I'll pick you up on time. Love you.

"love you too mommy"

**** After school ****

Aria: hey, guys. Come on we have to get going otherwise we'll be late for our doctor friend.

Olivia: do we have to, Mommy? Can't we talk about everything we like, here? Like we always do?

Aria: I know you don't wanna go to see the doctor, but sometimes when we feel sad or confused about something, we should ask for help from doctors like Dr. Collins to make us feel better and understand difficult matters.

Aiden: mommy, I don't like talking to strangers, I feel weird when I have to meet new people.

Aria: honey, sometimes talking to strangers might help us more than talking to people we know. And if it helps, I never met dr. Collins before, too, I'm going with you to talk to her too. I don't want any of you to worry about anything, ok?

Olivia: ok, mommy.

Aria: Aiden, how about you try at least for me?

Aiden: ok, mommy. Only because I love you.

Aria: and I love you. Both of you. Now, let's go change our clothes and get going.

**An hour later, at the Doctor's office.**

"Dr. Collins is ready to see you" _Ok. So this is it._

Aria: ok, thank you. Come on guys. Let's go in. Remember, there's nothing to be afraid of and there's absolutely no need to be shy, ok?

"Ok mommy"

Dr. Collins: hello, I'm dr. Collins, but you can just call me Rose.

Aria: hi Rose, I'm Aria Montgomery. And these are my kids.

Olivia: I'm Olivia-Rose Montgomery.

_Aiden Looks at his mother for approval with a weary look on his face._

Aria: it's ok honey. Do you remember our talk?

Aiden nods : I…. I'm Aiden-James Montgomery.

Aria: sorry Dr. Collins. He's just a little shy.

Dr. Collins: it's ok. We're gonna work on it later. I did notice that he's quite shy from the moment he walked into my office hiding behind your legs, but as for miss Olivia over here she's the talkative one, am I correct?

Aria: yes, that's quite accurate. Olivia loves the attention and she really loves making friends and meeting new people. Aiden loves making friends but he's never the one to make the first move.

Dr. Collins: ok. We'll start from here. Dr. Sullivan already let me in on some of what's been going on with you. Sure, we'll talk about it but I'd like to discuss how we're gonna work together.

Aria: ok. Sounds good. Are the sessions for the kids only or can I maybe attend the sessions with them?

Dr. Collins: at first I'd like to earn their trust and friendship, I'd like to have a few sessions with the three of you together until the kids are comfortable with talking about everything with me and how they feel about things. Then I'd like for you to be there as an At-home observant to tell me how you see the changes in their behaviors at home and even at school.

Aria: do you think I'm the reason they're here? Do you think I may have taken a wrong turn in the way I'm handling things?

Dr. Collins: like I said Dr. Sullivan told me _**some**_ of the details so I don't have all the facts at hand. We will see to that later in our sessions. So Miss Olivia, I noticed that you have my name.

Olivia: no I don't. My mommy gave it to me. I didn't take it, I swear.

Aria: honey, what Rose said means that you have the same name as hers.

Olivia: oh, ok. Then I guess you have my name too, Mrs. Doctor.

Dr. Collins: yes I do. And please just call me Rosie because from now on we're gonna be friends, but only if it's ok with you, ok?

Olivia: I'd really like to. I love making new friends. And you can call me Liv. All my friends call me that, but only mommy calls me Livy unless she's super mad at me then she would call me by my full name.

Dr. Collins: ok, Liv. So how about you, Aiden? Do you think it'd be ok with you if we became friends?

Aiden: only if mommy allows us to, because only my mommy knows who's good friends for us.

Dr. Collins: So, mommy. Is it ok with you if me, you, Aiden and Olivia become good friends?

Aria: of course. That would be great for sure. Rose.

Dr. Collins: ok now, it's settled then. So, you would call Rose; that's what my friends call me, or you could call me Rosie but that's what only my nephew used to call me when he was about your age. And I must say that he looks a lot like you, Aiden.

Aiden: Really? Mommy says I look like my daddy only I have her eye color. But Livy has daddy's, as you can see.

Olivia: Rosie, did you know that my daddy is gonna surprise us soon? Mommy says that he loves me and Aiden so much. I love daddy too but not so much only a little bit because I have never met him before, only in picture. But I miss him soooo much though and I hope he gets back soon so I could introduce him to my class and tell that's my daddy and the best in the whole wide world.

Aiden: Me too. I'll show him to my friends and tell them all about how we're gonna spend our time together.

Dr. Collins: I'm sure you guys miss your daddy so much. But how about your mommy? Can you tell me how mommy is with you? But I want you to tell me the truth, you don't have to always say nice things because you're afraid of mommy to get mad. Remember, you always have to tell mommy how you feel all the time.

Olivia: mommy is the best mommy in the whole wide world, and I love her so very much. She always makes us laugh, and always gives us cuddles and kisses. She makes us brush our teeth everyday though and sometimes, I don't like to do it, but I know it's good for our teeth to be brushed so we don't tooth ache. I wish daddy is here with us, but I love my mommy too.

Dr. Collins: What about you Aiden? What does mommy make you feel like?

Aiden: I Love my mommy so much. She's funny, and a bit clumsy at home. She makes us laugh all the time. And she tells us good stories and reads to us at bed time. She watches cartoons with us on our lazy Saturdays. She always tells us about BIX. And she takes us to places like the park and the zoo. She always makes us happy, but…

Dr. Collins: But what Aiden? Don't worry. You can say anything to me or mommy.

Olivia: or me?

Dr. Collins: yes, or Olivia.

Aiden: mommy always makes us feel happy, but she's sad herself. Sometimes, I hear her cry in the bathroom whenever me and Livy cuddle on the couch.

Olivia: and sometimes when she's asleep too.

Dr. Collins: alright, this is it for today. I will hopefully see you soon. But Aria, I'd like to schedule a session alone with you first.

Aria: ok. Sure, anything to help my kids, I'll do whatever.

Dr. Collins: alright then. I'll see you guys soon. Is that ok with you?

Olivia: ok. I'd really like that, Rosie.

Aiden: ok, I'll come too.

Aria: ok then. I'll schedule the session as soon as possible for us. Thank you so much, Rose.

Dr. Collins: you're very much welcome. I already feel close to you all.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do y'all think? I'm sorry not much happened this chapter. But I've been feeling soooo down.<strong>

**So please. R&R so I could cheer up a little, maybe? Thanks.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


End file.
